1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor vehicle accidents, and more particularly to systems for documenting and recording issues relating to motor vehicle accidents at the site.
When an automobile accident occurs there is a lot of stress and shock and possibly injury or worse. Documenting of the circumstances of such accidents for insurance or legal purposes is typically inadequate. It is useful to provide material in an easily accessible form to enable the accurate recordal of events associated with the accident. This can assist authorities, insurance companies, and the parties in resolving issues and possibly avoiding conflicting events.
Different kits are known for provision in an automobile or the like.
Some kits are known to document accidents but they are complex and not user friendly.
This invention is directed to overcoming the limitation of existing kits and to the provision of a kit which is useful, easy to use and has essential contents to effectively document accidents. At the same time the kit is relatively inexpensive.